Endless Fight II A Influência do Profundo
by Zerowsan
Summary: O mundo agora parece caminhar na mais ampla paz. No entanto, a semente do mal continua a se espalhar. Desta vez Zero deverá enfrentar um inimigo que vem de dentro!
1. Capítulo 1

**A Influência do Profundo - Capítulo 1**

Semanas se passaram desde que Zero pôs um fim à vida de Kagai. Os habitantes do planeta mal notaram o perigo que foi enfrentado, o distúrbio no planeta foi considerado um mero fenômeno natural que só pode ser visto uma vez na vida e outra na morte. Zen desapareceu e Seishiro voltou para casa, embora em uma feição preocupada. O que restou foi um novo andarilho: Zero.  
A figura escarlate agora caminha na grama ao lado de uma longa estrada, sendo ultrapassado por cada veículo apressado que passa por ali. A cada novo dia ele sente sua essência sendo esmagada lenta e cruelmente por uma aura muito pesada, negra, maligna. Por isso encara com um vívido olhar o vento que desliza amigável pelo corpo e puxa com leveza seus cabelos, o confortável sopro apaga essa preocupação.  
Finalmente, ao fim da manhã, Zero se depara com uma pequena cidade. Em sua entrada, ele encara um enorme painel eletrônico preso por dois pilares de concreto, com um "DGM" piscando em um desengonçado sorriso vermelho. Ignorando os traços estranhos, o reploid adentra ali calmamente.  
Ao custo de quinze minutos de caminhada, ele chega ao centro da cidade e nota como ela, apesar de simples e pequena, tem vida: a cada segundo as ruas altamente iluminadas são atravessadas por homens e mulheres, todos em passos leves e não se preocupando com absolutamente nada senão seus assuntos pessoais, como se não houvesse mais nada ao redor. Uma cidade típica por seu movimento, mas, talvez, incomum por sua paz oculta. Andando sem rumo por entre os pedestres, Zero pára ao encontrar um beco limpo e bem iluminado, encostando-se em sua parede para descansar a mente e deixar o tempo fluir.  
Ao cruzar os braços e repousar os olhos, uma voz alta e prepotente lhe chama atenção. Assim que olha, vê um adolescente de óculos escuros cheio de tatuagens pelo corpo, caminhando pela rua em um gigante sorriso, que ilustra seu senso, sem fundamento algum, de superioridade.  
- _Ahuahuahua... Meu, esse tal de Hayato não vai ter nem chance. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou o melhor lutador dessa cidade_ – O rapaz comenta com seus dois colegas, ainda com seu inabalável sorriso de triunfo, sem nem imaginar o que lhe espera.  
Ainda sem parar de se vangloriar, em seus passos o lutador some de vista. Zero volta a descansar, um pouco decepcionado, mas sorrindo leve, sabe que não vai demorar a algo estranho acontecer. Nem se passam dois minutos e um seco ruído de pancada se alastra pelos quarteirões. Aquele mesmo adolescente volta todo o caminho, mas dessa vez correndo o máximo que pode, tropeçando e derrubando tudo que há na calçada, um desastre natural.  
_- SOCORRO, ELE É UM MONSTROOOOOOO!_ – Ele grita, enquanto corre e chora como uma garotinha implorando pela vida.  
Zero olha profundamente indignado. Nisso outro rapaz, também correndo, pára ao lado do reploid, olhando com uma curiosa e desligada decepção o outro que foge desesperado.  
_- Ah qual é, eu nem tinha começado...!_ – Reclama, seguindo com um longo suspiro.  
É um jovem japonês, trajando roupas negras coladas no corpo e com uma bandana metálica na testa para proteger o rosto e prender seus rígidos cabelos espetados. Por algum motivo, ele percebe algo em Zero e começa a fitá-lo, curioso. O reploid devolve o olhar, não deixando de reparar na cicatriz na pele do olho direito do rapaz.  
- _Hnnnnn_ – O japonês vai se aproximando do guerreiro, analisando-o com uma face de pouca preocupação.  
Do nada ele se afasta e executa um movimento brusco, sem motivo aparente, bem mais rápido que um humano qualquer. Atento, Zero firma os olhos e move seu braço direito. No mesmo instante, a lâmina de seu sabre já está ativada, cintilando próxima ao pescoço do suspeito.  
_- Huh? Que eu fiz, tio?_ – Mesmo parando para não ter a cabeça decepada, o japonês continua tranqüilo.  
_- Quem é você?_ – Zero pergunta, seco.  
_- Eu sou Hayato Kanzaki!_ – Cruza os braços e responde.  
O guerreiro escarlate fita Hayato com um olhar de poucos amigos, óbvio que para ele a resposta ficou incompleta. O japonês suspira e sorri.  
_- Eu sabia que você era especial!_ – Em uma incrível rapidez e agilidade, Kanzaki tira da cintura um cabo de espada. Uma lâmina, também de plasma, é utilizada para repelir o sabre de Zero. – Te desafio para um duelo! – O rapaz salta e avança no ar com um corte vertical, utilizando a katana de plasma.  
Sem tempo a perder, o alvo remove sua capa e enrola no braço em um único giro, usando-a para bloquear o golpe. Assim que Hayato retorna ao chão, Zero não perde nem mais um segundo e avança contra seu oponente, puxando o Z-Saber e desferindo um amplo corte horizontal. O japonês, ao nível do reploid, salta para escapar e, ainda no ar, utiliza outro golpe com sua katana. Zero, acompanhando muito bem os movimentos, joga o braço direito para a diagonal. As duas lâminas se chocam, uma forte expansão de luz abraça os arredores. Enquanto os dois lutadores trocam golpes e formam profundas cicatrizes nas paredes do beco, uma multidão se aproxima fascinada, mas negando que exista alguém comparável ao gladiador japonês.  
Ambos continuam incansáveis, guiando suas armas sem reclamação. Ao mesmo tempo em que atacam e bloqueiam um ao outro, em um poderoso salto sobem aos telhados da loja ao lado. O japonês continua sorridente e claramente satisfeito com o desafio, enquanto o reploid se sente estranho: há alguns minutos estava desconfiado e não queria lutar, mas, agora, sente que a cada golpe eles entendem mais um ao outro, como se fossem irmãos. Finalmente cedendo ao espírito de batalha de seu adversário, Zero sorri desafiador enquanto abaixa para evitar um corte horizontal, retribuindo com um corte ascendente que faz Hayato recuar em um longo salto. O japonês fica calmo, vendo que com o salto irá ganhar distância e tempo para revidar, mas é ai que, inesperadamente, se engana: o reploid vira um borrão no ar e desaparece, surgindo logo à sua frente para desferir outro golpe. A surpresa é grande, mas Hayato não se deixa abater: coloca sua katana no caminho do sabre e, nisso, ambos, ainda no ar, disputam suas forças, envoltos pela iluminação de um poderoso campo energético. Os guerreiros então se impulsionam para sentidos contrários, subindo aos céus ao mesmo tempo em que brandem suas lâminas. Nos próximos segundos, tudo que os espectadores podem ver são rastros de plasma em forma de corte se chocando e gerando fogos de artifício nunca antes vistos, possuidores de um brilho mágico. Para terminar, puxam as espadas e se encaram, deixando-se levar pela gravidade e concentrando as forças ocultas de suas armas, que ganham vida, agressividade, e crescem. Com a aproximação, um último golpe, um último brilho que envolve quarteirões, tudo sem tocarem o chão. Quando o sabre e katana estão desativadas, do telhado os guerreiros escutam centenas de palmas de pessoas fascinadas com a demonstração. Após um recíproco sorriso, Hayato estende a mão para Zero.  
_- Qual é o seu nome?_ – O japonês pergunta, observando Zero mexer o braço.  
_- Zero._ – Responde, apertando a mão do outro.  
_- Zero... Hnnn... Cara, você é muito bom!  
__- Você também não é nada mau.  
_O rapaz continua olhando e sorrindo para o reploid, sem soltar-lhe a mão. Zero fita-o, impaciente. De repente, Hayato aproxima o rosto, curioso.  
_- Nossa Zero... Você é muito tenso..._ – Irritante sem se dar conta, ou talvez bem ciente disso, faz o comentário enquanto cutuca com o dedo as ombreiras do guerreiro escarlate.  
Zero quase o derruba com o olhar, soltando-se com força e indo para a borda do telhado. Ao mesmo tempo em que desce, desenrola a capa e a joga sobre o corpo. Enquanto ele parte, Hayato o observa do telhado, intrigado.

Quando a noite cai, Zero está em um outro beco, sentado em um canto tomado pelo falso conforto da escuridão. Há pouco, uma dor terrível começou a se alastrar por cada ponto de seu corpo, como se algo lhe estivesse confiscando a consciência. Para resistir a tamanho sofrimento, ele encolhe-se e agarra firme em si mesmo, ocultando um olhar já sem vida. Vozes frias, indecifráveis, mas notoriamente irônicas, ecoam por todas as direções de sua cabeça, perto de lhe entregarem um convite à loucura. Tremendo em semelhança a uma vara verde, ele sente que vai ceder.

Neste mesmo momento, Hayato se encontra caminhando pelas calçadas, sem nada de produtivo ou interessante para fazer. Tomado por tranqüilidade e distração, o repentino barulho de uma explosão de susto derruba o jovem na calçada. Como para qualquer um, até mesmo para ele, isso não é algo com que se brinque, ele se ergue o mais rápido que pode e corre em disparada para onde a voz do caos se expandiu, à dois quarteirões dali.

Lá, ele apenas vê os últimos estalos de vida de uma loja, consumida por chamas gigantes, mas, por milagre, ausente de vítimas. De repente, os destroços do local se erguem e voam pelas ruas, desintegrando-se enquanto uma imagem negra vai caminhando para fora do fogo, que arde em violência total. Um ser de armadura idêntica à de Zero, porém tão negra quanto a mais fria das sombras, fita Hayato com seus olhos assassinos reluzindo em um forte vermelho-sangue.


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Influência do Profundo - Capítulo 2**

- _Ze-Zero?_ – Hayato olha abismado, afastando o rosto. Não fosse a inconfundível armadura do reploid, pensaria que é qualquer um.  
- _Por que a surpresa? _– Ele sorri, caminhando lentamente rumo ao japonês. – _Não está claro?  
_- _Você não pode ser o Zero!  
_Enquanto caminha, o guerreiro de armadura sombria estende o braço, mirando a palma da mão para um pequeno e pacato prédio. De imediato, nasce uma intensa rajada energética que grita e atravessa o ar na direção do concreto, transformando a moradia em uma enorme pilha de destroços e fogo, morte.  
- _Por que está fazendo isso? _– O rapaz olha desacreditado, furiosamente arrancando da cintura o cabo da katana.  
- _Porque não existe nada mais..._ – Zero puxa seu sabre das costas. -_ Divertido! _– Ao que seus olhos brilham em vermelho, corre na direção de Hayato, atravessando a rua como se realmente fosse feito de sombras, tamanha sua fluência e velocidade.  
No entanto, a última coisa que o japonês irá fazer é se intimidar. Também avança até o inimigo, ativando a lâmina de plasma de sua espada e puxando-a ao lado do corpo, prontíssimo para o ataque. Quando se aproximam, as espadas brandem a fúria de grandes meteoros, com seus movimentos jogando ao horizonte um violento estalar de energia. Hayato atacara com bastante força, para Zero simplesmente bloquear.  
- _O que está tentando fazer? Me desequilibrar? _– O reploid olha com um sorriso zombeteiro, agüentando a força de Hayato sem qualquer problema. – _É assim que se faz!_ – Colocando um pouco de seu peso para frente, ele joga o japonês para longe com enorme facilidade, fazendo-o cair e se ralar cruelmente no asfalto.  
- _Maldito!_ – O jovem volta a erguer-se, ignorando a dor, e encara o adversário. – _Não vou perder pra você!  
_- _Você já perdeu... Só que os mais fracos nunca se dão conta na hora certa...  
_A mesma cena volta a se repetir: ambos os lutadores disparam como raios, um na direção do outro, brandindo sabre e espada em golpes mortais. No entanto, quando prestes de se encostarem para outra explosão de intensidades, Zero de súbito desaparece, borrando-se como uma imagem que contorce nas águas, e deixa um grande arregalar nos olhos do adversário. Dezenas de luzes esverdeadas em formato de corte criam-se ao redor de Hayato, todas passando suavemente por cada canto de seu corpo.  
- _O que acha da sensação de estar perto de morrer?_ – A voz ampla e grave de Zero novamente se coloca, assim que este surge atrás do adversário, exatamente como havia desaparecido. – _Não é maravilhosa?_ – Sorri, vendo o sangue jorrar de todos os ferimentos do rapaz, que desaba contra o solo.  
O guerreiro de metal vira-se, rindo leve e gostoso, e vai caminhando até o corpo estirado ao chão. Fitando Hayato com o mais profundo reflexo de crueldade, abre seu manto com as mãos e cruza os braços, para então erguer lentamente sua perna direita. Zero pousa seu pé sobre a nuca do japonês, pressionando-lhe a cabeça contra o solo bem aos poucos, com uma imensa satisfação estampada em seu pálido semblante. No entanto, antes que cena horrenda aconteça, uma voz jovem e feminina rasga a noite, com todo seu vigor de juventude.  
- _Nem ouse fazer isso!  
_O barulho do rugido de uma fera eclode ao campo de batalha, ao que uma imensidão de chamas estala sem piedade até as costas do reploid. Pego totalmente desprevenido, ele não tem como evitar o ataque e é arremessado para trás. Porém, no fim do raio incandescente, Zero continua de pé, coberto pela capa que o protegera das labaredas. Ele olha para a direção do golpe, e vê uma garota de aparentes 16 anos, de cabelos prateados e grandes olhos verdes, vestindo um pijama já amassado. Ao seu lado, senta-se um imponente leão alaranjado, coberto por selvagens jubas flamejantes. O guerreiro de sombras ri descontroladamente e aponta-a com o dedo indicador, para sua injúria.  
- _Qual é a graça? _– Ela semi-cerra os olhos, furiosa.  
- _Nada... Eu só achei que já havia passado da hora de criança dormir...  
_- _É CLARO QUE SIM! Por que acha que meu pijama tá amassado?_

Muito longe daquela cidade, em uma vasta floresta cheia da mais luzente vida, uma alma encontra-se em profunda agonia. Após uma imensidão de árvores, em um vale localizado entre um relevo montanhoso e rochoso, é possível encontrar um lar. Uma casa tradicional japonesa, de madeira, sentada ao gentil gramado que domina o solo e desfrutando, em companhia de generosas árvores, do frescor cristalino de um lago que ali repousa. Lá dentro, em um dos pequenos recintos, um jovem japonês de volumosos cabelos castanhos encara uma armadura prateada presa à parede. É Seishiro Kusanagi. O lendário guerreiro prateado é apenas um garoto de 18 anos. De súbito, a porta do local desliza, abrindo-se, e dali adentra um velho de 70 anos, vestindo um kimono dos mais simples.  
- _Vovô... – _O rapaz fecha os olhos. – _Eu sinto uma presença maligna.  
_- _E você queria ajudar... Não é? –_ O velho pergunta, coçando sua longa barba grisalha.  
- _Mais do que tudo... No entanto..._ – O japonês aproxima a mão direita sobre o peitoral da armadura na parede, a Draken Soul. No entanto, por mais força que faça, seus dedos são incapazes de sentir a frieza de seu metal milenar, bloqueados por uma intensa energia invisível. – _O traje esta me rejeitando. Por quê?  
_- _Porque agora é a hora de conquistar a confiança de Aeon.  
_- _O que você quer dizer com isso?  
_- _Eu sinto que seu coração está confuso... Você não sabe o que realmente quer fazer. Está preocupado com ela... Não é?  
_- _Estou.  
_- _Aeon não pode sincronizar com você desse jeito. Primeiro você tem que decidir. O que é importante para você? Pelo que você quer lutar? Ele deve querer muito ficar ao seu lado, só é preciso que essa barreira seja quebrada.  
_Seishiro cerra o punho e desfere-o contra a parede, dominado por uma frustração ardente. Ele vira-se e parte para a saída, com os vastos orbes castanhos imersos em profundos pensares. Ele sente, na alma, a dor de nada poder fazer.

Na cidade DGM, montada às costas do leão das chamas, a garota recém-chegada corre em círculos, em alta velocidade, rasgando como um cometa. Parado em um ponto qualquer, Zero mira-a com seu canhão de braço, o Z-Buster, atirando sem parar, sorrindo como uma criança ao divertir-se com um brinquedo. A jovem decide parar de fugir e, em um impulso enorme, o leão pula elevando-se aos céus e abre sua mandíbula, rugindo um estrondo. Dali uma imensa rajada de fogo se arremessa na direção do reploid, colocando todo seu ardor para consumir a couraça negra. Zero, porém, apenas ri levemente e firma os olhos, puxando sua capa.  
- _Valeu a tentativa, pirralha.  
_Quando o raio de fogo está para lhe atingir, o reploid simplesmente desaparece, deixando-o descarregar toda sua fúria no pobre solo, que despedaça. O guerreiro negro surge acima da garota, bate-a com a capa e a prende na mesma, arremessando-a contra solo, a dez metros. A fera das chamas pousa macia como uma pena e já corre para sua dona, que se encontra estirada no chão e sem se mexer, tamanha a dor que inflige. Zero desce para perto de ambos e fita-os com um puro olhar sádico.  
- _É realmente uma pena, morrer tão jovem. Mas eu prometo fazer sua ida ser bastante prazerosa. – _O reploid diz, pegando o cabo do sabre.  
- _KISAMA! Eu ainda não terminei com você! _– De súbito a voz de Hayato explode, ao que ele se levanta com dificuldade. A vida da menina é poupada por mais algum tempo.  
- _Ah, mas já vai terminar. Quando seu corpo cair, sem a cabeça! – _Zero responde, assim que ativa a lâmina de raios de sua arma.  
Sem conseguir se manter totalmente em pé, o japonês fica de coluna curvada, olhando para baixo. Parece que ele irá desabar a qualquer minuto, porém, uma energia tempestuosa começa a fluir por seu corpo, como um ciclone. Quando suas roupas começam a agitar, a lâmina de sua katana explode com toda força para fora do cabo, formando uma espada enorme. O reploid apenas olha, também agitando sua capa com uma intensa energia que concentra no peito.  
- _Isso acaba aqui! É o seu fim! _– Hayato ergue a katana, lançando um olhar mortal e furioso. – _ENGETSU!_ – Desce a lâmina contra o chão. Ao estalar, uma onda de plasma gigantesca se ergue correndo na direção do oponente.  
- _Interessante. Esse é seu ataque mais poderoso?_ – Zero corre na direção do golpe, puxando o sabre para o lado do corpo, cuja energia também cresce, exatamente como a do outro, e desfere um enorme corte. – _Então sinto em dizer que é o SEU fim, haha!  
_Por entre os dois, uma explosão de luz nasce e absorve a cidade em um longo chiado energético. Ela desaparece e, como em uma mágica, o cenário muda: uma arena em ruínas, cercada de prédios desabados, sobre uma cruel cratera. Hayato continua sustentando-se com as pernas, na mesma posição de antes, nenhum músculo já é capaz de se mexer. O reploid, intacto, caminha em sua direção, rindo alucinadamente. Sua mão volumosa agarra o pescoço do guerreiro, apertando-o com bastante força, enquanto ele esboça outro sorriso de sadismo.  
- _Não se preocupe. Em segundos, a dor acabará.  
_O japonês é arremessado ao alto, como se nem tivesse peso. Zero salta e o segura no ar, pela nuca e pelas pernas, erguendo-lhe o corpo e sorrindo diabolicamente. Desfere um golpe com o joelho nas costas de Hayato, impiedosamente partindo sua espinha ao meio. Em êxtase com o doce som dos ossos quebrando, ele arremessa o inimigo contra o chão, com toda a força, erguendo uma nuvem de poeira.  
- _Pronto... Bem melhor! – _Diz, soltando outra gargalhada enquanto desce.  
Logo que pousa, guarda o Z-Saber e, estralando os dedos, vai aproximando-se da menina que ainda se encontra imóvel no chão. Por sorte, antes que ele vá tirar a vida dela, algo se aproxima em alta velocidade, um vulto. Por instinto Zero aponta o canhão e dispara, atingindo em cheio o seu alvo. Um estouro ecoa e uma densa névoa cobre todo o lugar: o reploid atingiu uma bomba de fumaça. Quando a nuvem se dissipa, tanto a garota quanto Hayato já não estão mais sobre o solo destruído da cidade DGM.


End file.
